Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes from the Show and Beyond!
by tani-chan
Summary: Outtakes from the show and beyond! Accidents and Sano's crazy tourting! HOPEFULLY Funny and just plain crazy! [Discontinued]


tani-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san!! I'm really, REALLY busy sooo. I can't update on my fics for a while.  
  
::ignores glares from the audience::  
  
Look guys (and gals) I'm really really sorry!! I've been sick, I've got two camps to go to, I'm learning Japanese (^-^), and I'm just plain busy!!! Hey be happy! I'm treating you all with this humor fic! It's "outtakes" from Rurouni Kenshin and my fics (well, at least my RuroKen fic(s) right now...)!! Hope you like them!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin, Episode One: Outtakes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: Matte Hitokiri Battousai!!  
  
Kenshin: ::turns to face her:: Hmm? ::suddenly falls over:: ORO!! ::got hit by something thrown by someone behind him::  
  
Kaoru: O.O  
  
Stranger: I'VE FOUND YOU HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!! DIEEE!!  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: Prepare yourself!! ::runs at Kenshin:: YAAAA!!  
  
Kenshin: ::prepares to jump. but his feet are glued to the ground:: O.O oh no.  
  
Kaoru: ::couldn't stop, hits Kenshin:: ACK!! KENSHIN!!  
  
Kenshin:: ::falls over:: Oroorooroorooro. @-@x  
  
Sano: ::starts running away from the set, a container of glue in hand. and he's laughing his head off::  
  
Director: CCUUUTTT!!! SANO!! GIVE ME THAT GLUE!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!!! ::chases after Sano::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: ::lands on boxes, they don't brake:: O.O. Oro?  
  
Kaoru: The boxes were supposed to brake!! This.  
  
Kenshin: ::boxes finally give out to his weight, he falls:: ORO!!!  
  
Kaoru: -_-;;; Never mind.  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: ::falls after boxes falling apart:: Ororororooo..  
  
Kaoru: ::looks blankly at him::  
  
Kaoru: ::leans down:: Are you really the. ::suddenly, her obi falls off, showing her. well. bound chest:: ACK!!  
  
Kenshin: ::tries to stop his nosebleed:: ORO!.  
  
Sano: ::running away with the sash to Kaoru's obi in hand (also laughing his head off)::  
  
Director: CUT!! SANO!! YOU COME BACK HERE!!! AND WILL SOMEONE GET KAORU ANOTHER OBI BEFORE KENSHIN BLEEDS TO DEATH!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: Are you really the famous manslayer?  
  
Kenshin: Sessha wa nagaremono.  
  
Director: CUT! It's "Sessha wa RUROUNI." NOT NAGAREMONO!!  
  
Kenshin: Demo. rurouni isn't even a real word! Nagaremono is and it means about the same thing, that it does!  
  
(tani-chan: Gomen nasai! I'd use the whole de gozaru thing. demo. I don't know the grammar behind it!! I'm sure practically no one does (at least in America) unless you're fluent in Japanese or you're well. Kenshin!)  
  
Kaoru: ::nods in agreement::  
  
Director: -_-;; Just stick to the script please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: Sessha wa rurouni. Merely a wandering swordsman, that I am. Do you think I could slay anyone with this?  
  
Kaoru: ::pulls out sword. it's a katana. NOT a sakabatou. and it's covered in blood:: O.O. Yep sure do!  
  
Kenshin: ORO! How did that get there?!  
  
Sano: ::running away with the sakabatou in his hand::  
  
Director: ACK!! SANO!!! COME BACK HERE!! NOW!! GRRRR. SOMEBODY GO GET THE SAKABATOU!! THAT THING ISN'T CHEAP YOU KNOW!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: That's enough, Hitokiri Battousai!! ::leaps at Gineh::  
  
Gineh: ::pushes her away by his blade::  
  
Kaoru: Ow! ::blood spills out of her arm. a LOT of blood:: Huh?  
  
Director: CUT!! What's happening?!  
  
Kaoru: He completely broke the fake blood container. ::a hell of a lot of fake blood is pouring out of her arm::  
  
Director: -_-;;; Joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: That's enough, Hitokiri Battousai!! ::leaps at Gineh::  
  
Gineh: ::pushes her away by his blade::  
  
Kaoru: ITAI!!!! ::some blood comes out of her arm, REAL blood::  
  
(Director: KUSO!! CUT!! WHERE'S THE FAKE BLOOD CONTAINERS?!  
  
Worker: We're all out of them.  
  
Director: Kuso. WELL GET MORE!!  
  
Worker: ::quickly runs off to get more fake blood::)  
  
Gineh: Opps! Oh well. like I care.  
  
Kaoru: ::grips her arm:: itai.  
  
Kenshin: Gineh. ::turns into Battousai, starts immediately fighting with Gineh, knocks him out VERY quickly::  
  
Director: Kuso. somebody go get some cold water before Kenshin kills him..  
  
Battousai: ::getting ready for the final strike::  
  
Director: Kuso. HURRY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: ::takes Kaoru up in his arms, narrowly saving her from Gineh::  
  
Kaoru: Ru-rurouni.  
  
Kenshin:It's reckless to use a wooden sword against a real one, that it is.  
  
Gineh: ::runs away, saying he's Battousai and he slays using the Kamiya Kasshin style, yada yada yada::  
  
Kaoru: ::calls after Gineh:: MATTE!! ::struggles in Kenshin's arms::  
  
Kenshin: It's reckless, that it is.  
  
Kaoru: I DON'T CARE!! ::suddenly, a hand pushes her up to Kenshin, causing her to kiss him (they both blush)::  
  
Sano: ::runs away, laughing his head off::  
  
Director: CUT!! SANO!!! COMEBACK HERE!!  
  
Director: Ok, you two, you can stop now.  
  
Kenshin & Kaoru: ::doesn't care, they continue kissing each other. Kenshin's kinda. errr. continuing the kiss::  
  
Director: O.O. Ano. STOP!! THAT ISN'T IN THE SCRIPT YOU TWO!!  
  
Kenshin: ::stops and almost immediately turns Battousai::  
  
Everybody: ::freaks out::  
  
Battousai: Shut up you! Or do I have to silence you. ::glares at director::  
  
Director: Err. noooo!! Just continue!! W-we won't bother you!!  
  
Everyone (including the director): ::hightails it out of there::  
  
Battousai: Good. ::continues kissing Kaoru::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tani-chan: SOO. what'd you all think?! Hope you liked it!  
  
kawaii mouse: ::laughing her head off::  
  
tani-chan: ano. kawaii mouse.. It's not THAT funny.  
  
kawaii mouse: YES IT IS!! ::continues laughing::  
  
tani-chan: and here I thought she was a die hard CardCaptor Sakura fan. -_- ;;; oh well. anyway minna-san. R+R this and my other fics!! If I get enough reviews I'll continue this!! Ja!! 


End file.
